


Hikkikomori Vampire Me, Tossed Into The Life of a Human Protagonist In A Harem (of Sorts)!?

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Flashback Era (Noblesse), Multi, the hentai protagonist raizel au, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: It's all Muzaka's fault for bringing him thefucking hentaiin the first place.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Muzaka & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Hikkikomori Vampire Me, Tossed Into The Life of a Human Protagonist In A Harem (of Sorts)!?

**Author's Note:**

> offers this cursed au like hulk offering a taco 
> 
> never joke about anything ever

"Hey, Raizel!"

Raizel has almost become familiar with the werewolf that would often appear on his windowsill without waiting for him to open the doors and knocking like how the nobles would often do, but the sight of him is something that completely alienates him: he is holding a huge shoulder bag thrown over his shoulders. He eyes it curiously, then moves his eyes towards Muzaka's to wait patiently for an explanation. 

"Since you aren't much of an outdoors person, I thought I would bring the world _to_ you." Muzaka's smile is wide and easy, enough to elicit a small one from Raizel. "So I brought you a bunch of cool human stuff from the city I've visited this time," he hums, lifting the bag hanging from his shoulders and placing it on the floor. 

"Thank you, Muzaka," Raizel thanks him, because he appreciates what his friend does—did—for his sake. Not thanking him would also be very rude, and Raizel was the Noblesse, he couldn't be _rude_. Then, his eyes move to the bag he's just dropped. "What... are they?" 

"Books, mostly. A few tinkering toys. A photograph or two, and a camera. I know you read books, you have a whole bunch of them!" Muzaka waves his hands towards the bookcases heavily stuffed with tomes. "You read them, right?" 

He thinks he must have, once upon a time. He is not sure if they are his or if they have been simple inheritance from the previous Noblesse. What matters is that he hasn't opened them in what have been centuries. He thumbs the questionable books that Muzaka have brought—the title page has what Raizel assumes to be a man 'squashed' between the cleavage of various women. He frowns, believing the man to be asphyxiated soon. 

Muzaka pouts, unfitting of his status. Then, his friend has always been... _eccentric_. "Hey, don't make that face. They're really good! The humans did a pretty good job portraying the thing they like doing a lot, _sex_. I bet you never got laid before, huh, Raizel?"

Raizel has no idea what that even is, so he assumes he has never done it. He nods, then looks at the page of the magazine in his hands. This is supposed to be _pleasuring?_ He really knew nothing about the humans. Muzaka's moved around so much, seen so many people... His grasp on humanity would be more accurate than Raizel's, who could only look out of a window that showed Lukedonia at most. That doesn't mean he's determined to keep himself ignorant—Muzaka has brought him _learning material_. 

He turns his face towards Muzaka and says with great gravitas, "thank you, Muzaka."

"Hey, you're welcome," he smiles easily, eyeing what must easily be fifty books then back at Raizel. "Tell me if you have a type you like! I'll bring those back for you," Muzaka winks, then with a gush oft he winds he is no longer present.

Raizel sighs, then puts away the tortured man book aside to pick up another that would perhaps be more favorable to him, then lifts one under it—it's two girls sprawled on the bed with skimpy clothing, and he likes the cute smile they offer for the reader. Hoping that the plot involves giving them warmer clothing and possibly also a blanket, Raizel turns the first page.

* * *

Meanwhile, the waves crash wildly as the sunny-locked man stands on the cliff within Lukedonia, looming over them. He grits his teeth, then turns away with the intentions of burrowing himself deeper into the island.


End file.
